Neuroi Eater
by Diversity Sol
Summary: A regular human is given powers under less the real circumstances for a purpose unknown. These powers, however, may be a saving grace or a fiery damnation. (I suck at summaries. A few elements were selected at the start for balance and convenience as a god arc needs Aragami to be made. Might make a different version of this one day.)
1. Would You Like Your Change?

They say that when mankind evolves, anything can be possible. Some say we are coming closer to god. Others say we're becoming minions of hell. I say, we are simply moving forward. With each step forward, however, there are those that try to take us two steps back. We need to advance and progress if we want to have a hope in being ready for anything. Tony Stark from Iron man went from an iconic statue made from junk into a shape shifting suit of miracles and that was over the span thirty years if I'm right. Spider-man came up from the bottom from a teen trying to pass high school to a super hero that can KO minor villains in one movement. DC has Heroes and Villains that are overpowered for the sake of a story, but when you look at Marvel then and now, you see the growth, the change and the age of the characters and their stories. I wanted their life, but we as humans would never see it. I would only get to dream of it, and my parents... they didn't know what they wanted.

Mom and dad are simple parents with good hearts but with the state our country is in, we don't get a lot and we can't get anymore. Our lives could be better but I know it won't be better. I decided to give up after my days in collage. My parents tell me it's going to be okay, and I know their trying to keep my hopes up, but this country and its situation is just too depressing to be happy about. I did spend time tinkering with things, keeping my body in shape and the like but I wanted a better life in some way and it didn't have to be MLP like the Fimfiction does with displacement. I'd go for Strike Witches for some fighting and love, Overlord for power and companions or even My Hero Academia for powers and fun. It didn't matter but it won't happen. I'm like Rick from Rick and Morty where I know nothing matters, no one is special, happiness is irreverent and creativity doesn't exist. We're just here to make the super rich feel better about their tiny/dysfunctional testicles, low intelligence or sad isolation from everything or all three if their not living life on the edge and we can just roll over for them and see them laugh at our pain. Woop de freaking do, what a good life. I'm actually crying a bit writing this part.

Anyway, I wanted a chance at something better and nothing was going to flop on my door step so I just count the days that go by, fasting for days on end as food is costly and it only brings temporary pleasure to my mouth and talking to my girlfriend. She brings out the joy in me and makes me smile whenever I talk to her. After our talks or RP I feel much better until something comes along and puts me in a bad mood and no amount of vanity cures depression. So I just stare at a screen, do a little housework then sleep. If I'm not sleeping or doing either, I'm talking to my girlfriend. I want to feel happy so I do what I can to keep my heart and mind happy. All I can do is hope for something better for us.

I left out for a convention, just browsing around, talking with my lady when I happened upon a store that had one of everything. "Welcome." His sudden appearance made me flinch as I'm reminded of the Undertaker from Black Butler. "As you can see, I have a vast collection of everything from American comics to other obscure Anime. So look around and bring what you want to the front."He walked off as I looked around. What caught my eye, immediately, was Iron Man Model 51—Model Prime—in standby mode. I picked it up without another thought. I looked stylish and the armor is cool. The next thing I got was the arm band for Byakushki from Infinite Stratos. The simple armor was possibly my favorite as it had a severe weakness for its awesome power and the arm band was just as simple and very stylish. Another thing that caught my eye for how pretty it was is the Neuroi core found in the main antagonist force in Strike Witches and they took on shapes that resembled real world aircraft. The core is just so pretty and the authenticity was attractive. Next was the Matrix of Leadership from the Michael Bay Transformers and I had the though of putting it and the Neuroi core together to make something interesting. "You have a good eye for merchandise but might I suggest something better for a fairer price." The 'Undertaker' suggested as he led me to a section of the shop that had God Eater merchandise. I was in heaven. God Eater was one of my favorite games with a one season anime to go with it. Bandai Namco intentionally kept some information of the Oracle Cells out for the fans to come up with their own theories though it's clear what they are to some degree. "Pick the poison you wish to tread but be careful for what you may dread." Okay, if he keeps rhyming like the Zebra waifu I'm paying him extra for this shit. He's hitting all my happy places. He had stuff from God Eater 3, stuff from God of War 2018 in a separate isle and some things from the up coming Anthem. Who ever he was, he had it all, but I still wanted to buy the Model 51 bracelet, it's stylish. I might even get the AGE cuffs. Those things were bad ass though a bit restrictive. That's when I spotted a few things in Generator Rex, such as a thing for Alpha in the form of a red nanite, an up scaled replica of the master control nanintes, the 'organites' and more, including the Omega-1 Nanite.

I was allowed to have the Model Prime bracelet but only if I put the God eater stuff away. I thought they looked awesome but he's the owner so I had to and picked out the Stigmata found in Freezing, the Blood Seal from God Eater 2 as it, by theory, forces users to keep the Oracle Cells in check on their own and picked up the Magun of Final Fantasy Unlimited for a later convention which would be easy, though I'd need a convincing wig. I took the selection to the counter, the items moving without my notice when the owner caught me attention."To what show do your prefer when to happiness and excitement you refer?" An odd question but I had to give it some honest thought. Being the age I am, I prefer anime where the female cast, at least one, would be my age. It was part of my conscience since I don't want to date anyone too young or have a waifu that would get me pegged as a pedophile. While I was in thought though, the Blood Seal and Stigmata fused with the Armlets, which acted like a lock socket for the Stigmata while the Blood Seal binded with the Armlets, making the two into gauntlets and more alive.

I was soon down to two different anime as the cells changed shape: Strike Witches and My Little Pony. Both touched serious subjects but the former did it better as it touched war by 'aliens' and took it literally and brought multiple ethnic groups together to face the issue that best way they knew how. I liked that, so with a smile I finally replied. "Strike Witches. It's a feel good anime even with its fictional story, but it touched on the subject of taking the word 'alien' and applying it literally and metaphorically as it was used in times of war to describe foreign invaders. The girls were cute too, and brought multiple country attitudes together in one way or another, but they made an awesome team." He smirked just like the undertaker as I felt hot breath behind me, making me freeze in terror.

"The wish you have desired on this day, shall be yours with your old life to pay." The last thing I saw was sharp teeth closing around me as my vision went dark and I blacked out.

_In the strike witches universe_

Sanya was coming back to the Britannia base after her night patrol at a late hour. Her Striker would more than certainly ruffle a few feathers but the girls were used to it. What Sanya wasn't used to was a sudden cloud formation the resembled a Neuroi hive appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Her awareness kicked up as she went the combat alert, aiming her rocket launcher and ready to fight as she saw something strange. A head of a creature flew out as the cloud dispersed and was flying around randomly with no direction, on a crash course for the Britannia base. She flew ahead and used her magic talent to call the base. "Everyone wake up! I spotted an unknown entity on a crash course for Base!" Minna was the first to wake up as she heard the alert and sounded the alarm, waking the base up. "I repeat, an unknown entity has been spotted above the base!" The witches inside scrambled to the hangar for their weapons and striker units. They headed outside to see the head of something flailing around as it hit the ground. The girls aimed their guns at the site, ready to fire should it come up. After the dust had cleared, they saw a male around Sakamoto's age lying on the ground. The clothes were very strange as the fabric was woven in an unknown style but the coat was most certainly for style, not use. His skin color was similar to Charlotte's with chocolate brown hair and an athletic body from what they _could_ see. The head, or helm, of the beast rest off to the side as it crumbled away to nothing, its glow becoming faint. The girls were now very cautious at every little movement he made as he was taken inside, with multiple weapons aimed right at him.

After getting him in a medical room and getting him out of most of his clothing for a proper recovery, they left him with no sign of waking up, but to their fortune, or misfortune, he wasn't dead. "So what do we do with him?" Minna asked her girls.

"Return the filthy man where ever he came from!" Perrine barked harshly.

"Do you know what country he's even from honey?" Charlotte challenged with her trademark sass.

"Do you even know where he's been?" Perrine stated with anger.

"Well the man isn't the problem right?" Eila said drawing her cards.

"Is he a threat?" Barkhorn asked with her military attitude.

"Not really, but I feel a fierce wolf lay within its dark den, under the sheeps wool."Eila said cryptically.

"So then... what do we do?" Lynette asked, prompting the girls to turn towards their commending officers, both of whom were deep in thought.

Sakamoto spoke up. "Without knowing his country of origin, address or next of kin, sending him anywhere would be insulting and if Eila's words hold true, it doesn't matter he goes, he's still dangerous." Minna was already opposed to what her Second was going to say, but given the information, or lack there of, she didn't have much of a choice. "We have little choice but to keep him here." Minus herself and Minna, all of the girls flinched and yelled.

"**WHAT?**"

"How could you even suggest that?" Barkhorn.

"Does that mean we have to share the bath?" Lynette.

"What if he peeps on us?" Perrine.

All the girls were asking reasonable questions before Minna flashed her magic as she howled. "Silence." The girls froze in fear from the order."Sit." Her firm order was obeyed instantly. "As of now, the 501st will take in the guest out of a hospitable sanctuary and his basic accommodations will be met until he can take up unaided residence. We'll reconvene for details but it's late and we need sleep. Dismissed." The girls left the room and headed back to their own before Lynette looked down the hall with empathy and headed in her room for sleep.

The next morning, the guest woke up feeling strangely refreshed, even more so than normal. "What... happened?" He looked around and found himself in a rustic fashion room that had only a bed from how bare the walls were and the softness underneath him. He sat up as the covers and bed shift from his form, each little detail being taken in at this point, from the bare space to the outside. His observation yielded a theory that he may be on an island as the water reached a great distance to another mass of land. His thoughts were cut short as foot steps approached and were coming right to his, or the room's rather, door. He readied himself in a stance before his guard dropped as his visitor was revealed to be a girl. She had a long pony-tail with dirty blonde hair and a gorgeous figure with a cute sweater and officer outfit, though he looked away as he saw her bare legs.

"Um... I was... going to check on you. But I see you're all better." She laughed nervously. "I'll just go get Minna." She closed the door as he sat on the bed, recalling her cuteness. He had the sudden urge to pet her but he berated himself, thinking she wasn't into that and would call him a molester.

So he sat there before the door was forced open as it hit the adjacent wall. This girl was a red-head with straight locks, a more military appropriate uniform and a hard expression. She got a chair and sat in front of him. "State your name." The guest had a confused look on his face as his eyes were open but questions were taking form behind them. "State... your name."

He could make up a name, but any dishonesty would win him more enemies than friends. "Allen Nevermore."The red head froze, almost as if I had told a joke that amused her after the brief confusion. "Allen Nevermore, before you ask again."

"Um... did your parents hate you?" She asked with notable concern.

"Not really." I answered. "To explain, the Nevermore family has always been part of a number of business practices but the most prominent are artistry and Gun Smith from my 32nd great grand father." The young man answered as the girl went stern again, possibly for more questions but he backed away, thinking he insulted her and hung his head.

"Place of birth." That was easy.

"Knoxville, Tennessee."

"Hmm. DOB." Oh... that one was going personal but it couldn't be helped.

"4/15/95." She looked shocked and asked him to repeat his answer. "4/15/95."

"1895?" He looked shocked. "You look too young to be-"

"19...95." He answered, still in shock. She grabbed him and held him to the wall, both of them missing his gauntlets glowing faintly with color. "What gives?"

"There is no way you have either of those birth dates. Now answer your DOB!"

"4/15/95. That's how, we pronounce dates. We don't use the full year number out of common sense." She tightened her hold before letting of and heading out the door, slamming it shut.

"Do not let him out or anyone but me or Sakamoto in." He muffled voice came through, before a younger woman acknowledged the command.

He sat in there as the glow finally caught his attention and he looked. It was pulsing but the pulse faded as the situation relaxed, much like he was. "Guess I know I have a power now." He stood and started to swing his arm absently before huge amounts of flesh emerged, consolidated and took the form of a large blade. He jumped with a yelp, landing on his ass before looking at the blade. The door opened as a girl rushed in and paused, looking at Allen then his blade before trying to take it. She saw where her hand grabbed and noticed his hand wasn't grasping the weapon, it was part of the weapon itself. The metal was crude at first before it reached his hand as a small, shield-like guard covered the sides of his fingers, making the safety and defense virtually unbreakable. It then worked up into a large, double edge sword, made of a treated metal that gave it a deep blue color. He stared at the weapon in wonder, never taking his eyes off it as he looked it over before the girl left the room, leaving him with his thoughts before a subconscious one made the blade lose form and withdraw into his body.

The red head came back as the brunette informed her of what all had transpired in her absence. She entered the room and had a stern face, but not a demeaning expression, possibly her expression for apologize. "I came here to apologize for my behavior." He thought that was too quick. "Our resident witches that can read lies told me you were telling the truth and this, therefore, will need investigation." He nodded in understanding. "As such, Ms. Barkhorn, the young girl from earlier, will inform the others of what has transpired to avoid another incident. You will however be confined until further notice." His face blanched over as if he were praised then insulted spectacularly. "Men are not allowed to interact with the other witches and as such you will be given a job here to compensate." He looked distraught as she walked out of the building. He didn't know where he was or _when_ he was just from the reaction alone. So he was in a different time and place. The one thing he _could_ do was cook, but he's not set foot in a kitchen professionally so he'd have to learn on the spot.

Perspective: Allen

After asking for a placement in the kitchen, the flight sergeant, Bishop, led me to the kitchen in time to cook lunch for the girls. I didn't know what to make, so I got out some spices, beans, meat, lettuce and tomato before preparing lunch. First of, I washed the beans to remove the juice. As they were draining, I chopped the tomatoes and tore the lettuce for a simple salad. After mixing them, I had to grind the meat myself to cook in the pan and add the spices. Thinking it could use some, I chopped some onions and added them, then beans and some water to the meat. Letting it simmer, the last thing was any sauces they would want but I didn't know how to make any from scratch so I opted to cut, salt and deep fry some potatoes for fries as a side to the salad and meal.

The girls came in just as lunch was ready to serve. I placed the dishes and two plates each on the table, a small plate was for the salad and a bigger one for the meat and fries with the proper utensils for the meal. Charlotte, much to my surprise, laid a bed of salad on the bigger plate, then fries, then chili but felt it was missing something. I face palmed and the girls turned to me. "Oh my god." I could feel them glaring. "I know what it's missing Charlotte but I can't make it."

"Cheese." I nodded. "I figured you'd know but I'll eat it as is." Everyone dug in and the look of surprise made me think it was a look of disgust before the girls started to wolf down the meal. I smiled as they were enjoying my cooking and thought of what to make next, all with a smile on my face. The dishes were back in the kitchen for clean up and I was humming a more modern tune.

"That was a good meal." I turn to see a woman with an eye patch. "Thank you." She presented her hand and I looked at mine with embarrassment. She looked and chuckled. "Sorry. To be brief, my name Sakamoto Mio. Minna and I will take care of your provisions and accommodations so don't be afraid to ask for what you need."

"Thank you." I smile before looking at the eye patch. "Does it still sting?" She looked confused. "Your right eye, I mean."

She laughed. "Don't worry." She looked at me as if I were her student. "Each witch has a special ability unique to them and while magic strength and technique can be acquired," she removed her eye patch and I was stunned at the vibrant purple eye that stared at me, "every witch has a unique passive. Mine helps me locate the core of a Neuroi." She looked confused before putting the patch back on with a smile and I looked away, ashamed at staring. "This is why we have so many witches and each with a unique talent. It keeps us humble." She pat me on the back. "Maybe one day, you'll do something as great as us." She walked off and my eyes went back to the dishes as I was deep in thought.

Night time arrived and I felt bored. I wasn't tired and I needed something to do so I started to wander the base, mapping every turn and hallway from top to bottom inside and out. It's a nice place and a strategic placement in a war, should one break out. I think the girls are interns or something. I soon found myself in the hangar and my inner Nevermore was showing as I started welding old metal together and doing some machine work to make a gun, bending and connecting multiple parts until it had made a large rifle, a bootleg weapon for sure. I guess I can't make weapons but as long as it's junk or scrap metal, the girls might not mind, hopefully. I just needed something to keep me busy. Before I got much further on the next weapon, my body ached hard before my left arm grew the same black mass, much like the other arm earlier, and formed the structure of a railgun. It looked well designed with internal magnetic chargers, accelerators and high capacity, high amp, low voltage batteries. It looked incredible and I wanted to see if there was a way to make it detachable for later use. Before I could admire the work or think on my new project and note its possible flaws, an alarm sounded, signaling my 'escape' or an incoming enemy force or opponent, almost making me lose focus as the weapon fell apart and turned into particles I reabsorbed. I stepped outside for a look at what might be coming but I couldn't see anything. A radio alert?

"Spareness!" I heard Mio's voice before I turned. "What are you doing out of your quarters?"

"I wanted to have a look around before I came to the hangar." I felt a hard slap. "OW! What the fuck woman?"

"You need to get back inside, a Neuroi is on the way!" She ran into the hangar and ran up one of the platforms before putting her legs in something that resembles a plane engine. "I'll deal with you later." The fan blades appeared in a bright blue light and started spinning. The design explained why they didn't wear pants but the ears and tail are something I'd need a crash course on. The other girls come out and equipped their own units before flying off, armed with rifles or ordinance. I saw them take flight and felt worthless. The kitchen is where I see them smile and I have the power to do more from what I made. I recall the railgun and quickly remake the sniper weapon. The back opened up as a vacuum was turned on, sucking in loose matter and filling it into the firing chamber for compression. The rails deployed and hummed with a dangerous amount of amperage as minimal sparks of electricity could be seen. The round was ready and loaded onto the track, locked in place before I looked up with a determined face and took aim to the direction the girls flew. The railgun had only one round, but I'm hoping that's all I'll need. My vision in my right eye changed as I could see the fight and the 'Neuroi' as if I were aiming through a scope. 'Mine helps me locate the core of a Neuroi' Sakamoto's words rang in my head as I took aim. I took in a deep breath, put pressure against a mental trigger, breathed out slowly and squeezed. The clips holding the round released, letting the metal arrow fly along the rails, traveling at an incredible velocity, entering the fight, the Neuroi and exiting the alien within two seconds. Sakamoto was the one to look back in shock as she and the other girls flew back as the railgun withdrew into me. The weapon's use was dangerous and taxing on my body. If I wanted to be any help here, I'll need to beef up.

Later, Minna took me to the side and slapped me. She winced, presumably from my cells compressing in my cheek, and cradled her hand before chewing my ear off. She was very motherly. "So don't go acting like you're a big and bad war hero! This isn't some fantasy land where you can sing away your problems." I felt like a child under her and my body made mag cuffs that slammed together before being locked in place with each other. "What the...?"

"I'm in trouble, I disobeyed and this saves the trouble of using your cuffs." She looked stunned at my words. She made me look at her.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" She asked me with a serious look.

"Using these powers for anything else would be selfish and even dangerous." She shook her head smiling.

"Just don't go doing anything stupid." I smiled at her.

"It be wrong promising you that." She chuckled with me.

"Welcome to the 501st Allen Spareness." She led me to the kitchen. "Your first assignment is to make a fantastic dinner, and don't spare dessert." I paled at dessert. "You can't make anything sweet?"

"I can... try." I said with a nervous smile. 'I'm not going to survive this.'


	2. Some Assembly Required

It was a pleasant day after the desert I made yesterday, which was below par and got me chased. I had made a full salad meal with bread sticks and tomato sauce and salad dressing, which thankfully had recipes, and was in the middle of baking the desert, while they were eating. When they were done, however, I was trying to dispose of the cake when they took a bite and started to chase. I knew it was bad, but damn. They were using their magic to chase and attack me, if they could, and made me hide in a very uncomfortable sleeping spot. I left my sleeping spot when they found me and the chase was on again before my legs went stiff and I fell over. I looked back in terror and saw their faces radiating amazement. I turn over and see why, as my legs were covered in plates of metal and resembled the same units they used to fly. I was unable to move before the propellers came out and started turning, which sent me all over the base before I went airborne, finally, and was flying away from the base, while panicking and flailing around a bit, gaining and losing altitude and spinning around in aileron and barrel rolls before I felt two pairs of arms hold me steady. "Jeez buddy you are full of surprises." Charlotte's tone was welcome at this point as was the company of Luchinni, her wing-man, as they held me steady. "Okay honey, you need to use your body's angle for turning, and adjust your body's 'output' to adjust the RPM for trick shots and hard banks." She let go after I had leveled out. "Okay, before you have an accident, let's get you on Basic Maneuvers. Repeat what I do and try to keep up." She pulled ahead as I adjust the output to keep her in site. She pulled up by bowing her body backwards and raised her left leg in proportion to her orientation to turn right. I mirrored and replicated each movement as I got used to the unit, though my body was getting exhausted from having to hold it a certain way. Thankfully we landed and the metal retreated into my body as I relaxed. "How did that feel?" Charlotte asked getting a little too close, forcing me to back away.

"Relaxing." I answered with a blush. "The wind in your hair, the feeling of speed and freedom... like a bird in flight" She pat me on the back before leaving as I look back to the sky and wonder if I can fight with them. The answer from Minna was 'no' for more than obvious reasons as I would need a weapons permit, military approval and so one. Even with my special circumstances I am still a civilian and I can respect that to a point but they are going to need some help soon. So, after cooking breakfast, I was in the air, pushing my output to the limit as my breathing became labored before backing off and turning straight up and pushing my limit again. I ascended roughly 3000 feet before my engines started staling and I was losing altitude. Heading to base, I level out and came in for the landing and gave one last burst to slow to a stop and retreated the metal within seconds. Gertrud came out with her stoic expression as I sat there, catching my breath. Rex Salazar from Generator Rex could fly circles around me with the Boogie Pack, but it was like a stand alone pair of wings. These things, which I call Plane Strikers, required effort to speed up and maneuver in combat so getting it under my belt was a must as was the conditioning.

"Unless you plan on staying on the ground, I suggest you get stronger." Barkhorn was strict with training but she had no idea how bad it can be.

"Too much strength is a bad thing." I stated, trying to breathe. "When all you have is strength, you forget about weakness, and what it was like to be weak." She looked back at me, either bewildered or insulted and continued back to the building. She had a bad habit of focusing on her strength and pushing too much, while helpful for some time, can hurt your body without rest. The next morning, I was flexing my muscles in Tai-Chi motions for uniform conditioning. The results are not immediate but it may help with soreness, or so I read online before coming here. That's one thing that bugged me, no internet, but it was nice to unplug. Though I wonder if my girlfriend is okay. If she goes to that same convention, there's no telling where she may end up or what powers she'll get or if I'll ever see her again. I hope to see her again, but for now I have to focus on the Neuroi and helping the witches. Speaking of the Neuroi, I learned that they attack once a week and each attack had been random in results as some took forever to take down while others were handled in seconds. Another thing I learned was that the witches did not have these advanced striker units when they first deployed and instead had prototypes that received immediate corrections as the developers noted them. War is for the advancement of weapons, though I do hope that peace advances people.

I was in the kitchen after washing up and was cooking up a favorite, pizza. I knew how to make this one from scratch, the hardest things being the bread, sauce and cheese, which they had stocked now. Everything after that was fun. I made four, New York style pizzas with standard pepperoni, olives and mushrooms to keep the cost down. Perrine did not like it at all but the other girls were filled and happy. After cleaning the dishes, I was in the hanger, recreating the Railgun, which I named Storm Hammer. The range was immense, so much that a new target stand had to be set up after finding the max distance before the Arch Drop took effect. That made me happy for a moment before I realized I was a flying tank and needed a more rapid fire armament and started to experiment with the Oracles in my system to make a small rifle with a mid rate of fire. Three tries yielded a strange energy rifle, a standard rifle complete with ammo drum, and a high caliber sniper rifle with the problem that I would need a free hand to stabilize any of them, so the Storm Hammer would need a servo to hold the weapon apart from my arm and a trigger mechanism to fire or else a series of connectors to assemble it, similar to an Overed Weapon from Armored Core Verdict Day.

That night, I had a long soak in the bath before Sakamoto came in and I immediately put the blind fold on my eyes before I heard her laughing and she took them off before I looked away. "Don't let Minna scare you. She does look out for us though she can be a bit strict."

"You said it." That was Charlotte's voice so I covered me eyes before I heard her laughing. "Don't be so stiff honey. Being on the front line doesn't give us the luxury of the naughty bits though your expressions are cute." I uncovered my face with a pout. "Oh god. That face is precious." She and Sakamoto laughed before she spoke again. "Like she said Allen, you need to ease up a bit, have a little fun. It's what _I_ do." I turned away to keep the perverted thoughts out before my face got an eye full of boobage before I left and headed to bed.

"Damn you Charlotte." I sneered.

The next flight was a bit hard with the Railgun's weight and correction was tough because of the effort to stay in the air but it was requested by Minna for conditioning and even had a mid air target range set up for practice. She said the ammo count needed work so I got a few designs going and one yielded a three round cylinder to handle the ammo problem while another held two rounds, one to fire and the other to load. For armaments, the energy rifle weighed the least with rounds that did the least damage while the sniper rifle had the most weight and rounds that ripped through brick and the standard rifle was the happy middle of weight and firepower. The rifles grew from my arms and stayed part of my arm for stability and easy reconfiguration, which made the mock fights better to handle for combat drills. Keeping up with the girls was no problem but it was the turns and banks I struggled with as I was trying to make each turn carefully. Later that same night, I flew in the airspace above the mainland and the added danger got my adrenaline going as my one objective was to no collide with anything. After two laps of this I headed to bed and got up three hours later for chores. I powered through my day, but not without a few mistakes and a chewing from Perrine. Minna pulled me to the side and told me not to kill myself to keep up. She didn't get my struggle to work twice as hard to get to their level. The next week, a Neuroi was sighted and the alarms blared before all of us met in the briefing room. Minna assigned the leader and Wingman, putting me with Lynette as her wingman. We headed out as Lynette stayed a distance and I drew the enemy's fire, giving her clean and open shots while the Storm Hammer was loading. The Neuroi resembled an attack chopper in make, with homing laser points riddling the large aircraft. It tried to hit me as I kept the agro before me and Sakamoto found the core. It fired on Lynette and nearly hit her, thankfully she drew her shield but it almost hit me next. It found the linchpin and wanted us grounded. That's when I noticed why, my weapon. It took me and Lynette as the more immediate threat and therefor went after us. I changed the weapons make as my chest was covered in plating, ending with heat vents on the back and a massive weapon of six chainsaws off my right shoulder. Noticing the bigger threat, it focused its attack on me as the girls laid into it to reach the core before they were targeted next. Lynette then told me to get ready as I equip the massive build and start charging it, the intense friction from the multiple motions creating air friction and therefor generating heat. Once charged, I got closer as it focused on me again and I charged forward, dispersing the beam and running right through the threat, breaking the core in the process. My weapons retreated, leaving the Plane Strikers out as we looked at the falling shards.

Back at base, Minna gave me an ear full about going against rank, abandoning my wing leader and endangering the others. I stayed silent and had no excuse, so I was put on toilet duty for a week. No cooking for me I guess. Gertrude was stern but the other girls were somewhat okay with me but they were not okay with what I did. I feel like a gear in a machine. I guess I still need some assembly. Later on at sunset, I recreated my weapons one at a time. The Plane Striker was a utility so that wasn't coming out, but my other weapons were big and bulky to the point of hindrance. I needed a set of weapons that can be made and fired in quick succession to one another, swapping out guns like ammo, a bit like the Lawgiver from the Dredd and Judge Dredd movies. The gun would be too small but the rifles could accommodate the ammo. Recalling the sword from the first day I was awake, I reformed it but it was smaller, a short blade by God Eater standards. Giving the blades a few swings, it was light to me but greatly powerful. A hard swing created wind and it was light enough to use on the ground. Getting out the Plane Strikers, there was little hindrance to my movements, but that was going to wait for later since I needed sleep.

Getting up the next morning, I cooked breakfast out of habit. This one was a collection of vegetables for taco salsa to act as a topping for the eggs and some bacon for meet. Sakamoto and Lynette took to it with vigor while Perrine, stubborn as she is, almost refused it before Minna forced her to eat it for good reason. The blonde reluctantly agreed to the meal being plenty satisfying and I got started on dishes. After finishing, I got the mop I had left by the door and headed for the restroom to clean the toilets. That took some time from the size of the place, but with me having done house work before this each one was done quickly and correctly. Thankfully, the Neuroi wasn't going to attack the same days I was working, but they are relentless from what I remember. However, this is before Miafuji became a strike witch so there are going to be a few surprises before she gets here. Still, gotta wonder, what will transpire before then.


End file.
